(1) Field of the Invention.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to facemask devices and more particularly pertains to a new facemask device for reducing injuries from a facemask penalty in American football.